


Leaving

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: I had planned to keep this under 300 words, M/M, Prompt Fill, Swearing, it didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: Losers - Cougar - Leaving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt told me to write a break up fic. But I just couldn't do it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt left on fic_promptly by jujitsuelf

He's leaving. He has to, feels like it's the only option. 

They don't gel like they used to. Roque was hardly their anchor, but with him gone, or perhaps his betrayal, nothing works anymore. Pooch spends every moment thinking of Jolene and their baby boy, but he'd never leave, he is too loyal for that. He won't be the first to leave, but perhaps if Cougar left, Pooch will realise that there is more to life than revenge. They are back in the States, after all.

There doesn't seem much reason to stay. There aren't many reasons for leaving; he doesn't have a family outside of this team, but now they are just more dysfunctional than before. Even with so few reasons to leave, he knows that he just can't stay. He can't trust Aisha, never could, but her shooting Jensen in the arm didn't endear her to him at all. He isn't even sure if Clay still knows what he is doing. He doesn't think he wants to stick around to see the fall out.

There might be a reason to stay. There used to be a reason. That reason to wake up every morning while they were stuck in Bolivia. That reason that kept him going after the shitstorm that was their last mission. That reason that had gone back to keeping him at arms length, and well and truly back in the friend zone, or even the awkward acquaintance zone. Jensen won't even look at him since he's come back from his sister's place, always has somewhere else to be whenever Cougar approaches him.

It hurts, but he gets it. Whatever they had in Bolivia was just affirmation of life. They should have been dead, and they probably didn't believe that they weren't.

But they aren't in Bolivia anymore, and Jensen has been home again, and his sister and niece are there to prove he is still alive. Cougar knows that he isn't needed anymore.

So, he leaves. He doesn't say goodbye. He and Clay simply nod at each other, as he walks towards his car. Pooch is there, but won't look at him, only holds one fist up, and he knocks his knuckles against the driver's. It's goodbye, without words. It's fitting, really. He always assumed that when they said goodbye, it'd be at one of their gravesides.

Aisha isn't there, like she knows she isn't welcome, and Cougar is grateful of that.

But what puts the lancing pain through his heart, is that Jensen isn't there either. He had wanted to say goodbye to Jensen, somewhere private. But that hadn't happened, and now, it looks like he won't see him at all.

He's in his car, engine going, when the passenger door is thrown open with such vigour that Cougar's surprised it doesn't come off it's hinges entirely. He flinches, and is instinctively reaching for his gun, when a bag is thrown over the passenger seat into the back footwell, and then Jensen is leaning into car, eyes cold and almost more grey than blue.

"Motherfucker!" Jensen spits, crawling onto the passenger seat and reaching over to grab Cougar by the back of the neck. He doesn't pause, there's no moment of hesitation, or any time for Cougar to pull away, before Jensen's crashing his lips against the sniper's.

He pulls back a moment later, eyes still fierce. "You're not fucking leaving me behind."


End file.
